Sakura's life
by I will be Sakura Haruno
Summary: Sakura and Gaara where the best friends but when something happens that Sakura has to go, what will happen when they meet seven years later.
1. The first time they meet

**Hey it's my FIRST story! I hope you like it. If you hate it let me know.**

A pink headed little girl, about five years old, woke up to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Sakura you going to sleep all day!?!?" her Mother yelled.

"I'm up!" She yelled back to her mother.

_"Not that I need to, it's just another day by myself,"_ She thought.

Sakura lives in Suna. Her Mother and Father are ninja that move around A LOT. Sakura move here about two weeks ago. Sakura was a small girl with pink hear and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Sakura sat up in her little cream colored twin bed. She never liked to make things to flashy. Her room was an average sized room, with light colored pink walls. She had a little char with a pink cushion in the corner. There was a white dresser on the far wall.

Sakura got out of bed in her red PJ's and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a little hair brush then, she brushed her hair and walked over to her door where there was a full length sized mirror.

She looked in the mirror and pulled her hair over her face.

Sakura never liked how she looked. All the kids said she had a huge forehead. The kids would always laugh at her and never let her play with them.

Sakura put on a navy shirt and tan cargo pants. Then she ran down stairs eager to get some food.

Down at breakfast Sakura sat at the table eating some rice. Her mother was washing dishes from last night. Her father sat next to her and ate quietly.

When Sakura finished eating she hopped up and walked over to her mother.

"Mommy, can I go to the park today?" she said with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Her mother looked down at her daughter then looked at her husband.

"O alright but be home before 7:00, ok?" her mother said.

Sakura smiled and hugged her mother then ran to the door.

"I will I promise" she yelled going out the door.

Sakura walked down the street looking around. She saw some kids playing jump rope, so she walked over to them and asked if she could play.

"H-h-h-hey c-can I p-p-play with you?" she asked getting the last two words out with some confidence.

"We already have an even number of people and no one wants the pink freak with a huge forehead," a boy with blue eyes and black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in forever.

"O ok," she said with tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Sakura had been told to be a ninja she couldn't cry, and that is what she wanted to be.

_"I won't cry. I won't cry" _she thought.

She thought about all the other times kids made fun of her so she hit the boy right in the nose.

"Ahh what you do that for?!?!?!" the boy said while holding he's bleeding nose.

"That is for calling me a **pink freak** with a **huge forehead**!" she said like she never did anything.

Sakura was actually very surprised that she hit him. She had always got mad at people but never hit anyone.

The boy glared at the little pink haired girl, then raised his hand and was about to hit her. When out of nowhere sand came and wrapped around the boy's wrist and flung him into a tree. He was knocked out.

All the girls and boys that was at the play ground started to run like there was no tomorrow. One of the boys running stopped and picked up the boy that was knockout.

Sakura stood there shocked. _(What happened?)_ She thought.

When Sakura turned around she saw a boy that looked like he was her age. He had blood red hair and eyes almost like hers. He wore a black shirt with black pants. It looked like he had on a lot of eyeliner on. He also had a teddy bear in his arms.

* * *

Gaara was walking to the park where he always sat on the swing in he's favorite black shirt and pants. He had his teddy bear with him to keep him company.

Gaara is a jinchuuriki with the one tailed beast Shukaku in side of him. Everyone feared him, even his own family. Gaara was always alone.

He was walking by a couple of kids, when he saw a little girl with pink hair. He stopped to see what was happening.

_"Never seen her before" he thought_

_**"Well kid if you looked around your dad's office you would see that a family moved here from the leaf village,"**_Shukaku said.

Shukaku could talk to Gaara throw he's mind, and the thing never left him alone.

_**"Why don't we stay and watch what happens?"**_It said

_"Why would I do that when I could go to my swing and let it be?"_ He thought to the demon.

He listened in on the conversation between the girl with pink hair and the boy who needed a bath.

"H-h-h-hey c-can I p-p-play with you?" the girl with pink hair asked.

"We already have an even number of people and no one wants the pink freak with a huge forehead," the boy said.

Gaara looked around and saw that he was lying. There were 13 kids playing on the field with the boy. Gaara felt sorry for her he knew how bad it felt to be left out.

Suddenly the girl with pink hair hit the dirty boy right in the nose. The boy throw his hands up to try and stop the bleeding.

"_She hit him!"_Gaara thought

"_**I told you to stay. Why would you ever doubt me?"**_Shukaku said.

"_O I don't know, maybe because you destroyed my life."_Gaara thought.

Gaara looked back over to the kids and saw that the boy was going to hit the girl. Gaara, on instinct, made his sand go for the boy a throw him into a tree. The boy was knocked out cold.

Gaara watched as all the kids saw him and ran away. He felt sad seeing them run away from him but didn't show it. The little girl with pink hair turned around and looked at him.

"_Now she's going to run to.__ Just like the others," _Gaara thought sadly.

"_**Hang on their kid," **_Shukaku said. _**"Look in her eyes"**_

Gaara looked over at the girl and in to her eyes. He looked really hard but saw no fear. He saw a little sadness with some curiosity. Gaara was confused he always saw fear and hate in peoples' eyes.

"Did you stop that boy from hitting me?" She asked.

Gaara looked around to see if she was talking to someone else, but no one was there.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked pointing at himself surprised.

"Well yeah who else is there, silly," she said.

It was an understatement to say that Gaara was surprised. There isn't even a word for how shocked he was. No one ever talked to him, EVER.

"_**See, kid she didn't run, now did she?" **_Shukaku said.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Thanks for stopping that kid." She said with a big smile on. She held out her hand.

Gaara just looked at her hand like it was a bomb or something. "I won't hurt you I promise," Sakura said sweetly. The truth is Gaara never really talked to people are had physical contact. So he reached over and took her hand. When their hands made contact he closed he's eyes for a second until he realized that nothing bad happened. It felt like forever until they let go. Gaara smiled so big he though he lips where going to split.

"So can I play with you?" She asked.

"YES!!!!!" He said very happily and excitedly.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's arm and ran to the swings. The swings were kind of old but the playground was wonderful. Gaara pulled Sakura onto one of the swings and sat in another one. He smiled and stated to swing back and forth. Sakura sat there watching him. She had a big smile on her face. Gaara looked at Sakura and saw that she was just sitting there.

"Are you going to swing?" He asked while he stopped to look at her with curious eyes.

"Well…I kina don't ….um….know how to swing." She said sadly and embarrassedly. Gaara hoped off the swing and walked over to Sakura and bent down so he could see her down cased face.

"It's ok. I'll show you." He said as he stood up strait. He grabbed the chain to her swing and pulled her back and pushed her high up. Sakura was surprised that someone was pushing her on the swings. She had never had any one do that. She suddenly smiled almost as big as Gaara did, almost.

After Sakura was high enough Gaara jumped up and landed on the swing with one foot on either side of Sakura. At this sudden movement Sakura was startled. Sakura looked up at Gaara as he shifted his weight to keep the swing going. She smiled and laughed while Gaara looked at her and laughed along with her.

For the first time in his life Gaara was happy and Shukaku didn't say one thing the rest of the time with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara had been playing all day. They were lying under the stars at the playground. It was dark and starting to get cold. Sakura snuggled up to Gaara and started to get tired.

Sakura suddenly shot up with big eyes. "What time is it!?!?!" She said.

"Well I'm guessing maybe 8:00." Gaara said kina confused.

"O NO!!!!!! I told my mom I was going to be home at 7:00!!!!" Sakura was freaking out. "I'll come back tomorrow I promise." She bent down and gave him a hug.

"Ok but only if you come back to the swings at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"I will" She gave him a huge and ran off to her home.

Gaara sat there thinking about how much fun he had with Sakura.

"_**So kid what are you going to do now?"**_ _**Shukaku asked.**_

"_I don't know."_

"_**I think you should follow her. Something's going to happen and I think you should go and see if anything bad happens to her."**_

"_What are you crazy?"_

"_**Just do it. I was right when we first saw her don't you think I'll be right again."**_

"_Ok ok I'll look and see."_

Sakura got home and saw her mother in the living room.

"I thought you said you would be back at 7:00 young lady." Her mother said.

"I know but I MADE A FRIEND!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said very excitedly.

Her mom looked at her with kind eyes. "O is that so."

"Yep he's really sweet and nice and and and" Sakura said so fast her mother could barely understand.

"Clam down and breath." Her mother said while shaking her shoulders. "So you are going to see your new little friend tomorrow?" She said as she went to the kitchen to warm up so food for Sakura.

Sakura hoped into the kitchen behind her mom and sat at the table.

"Yep I'm going to see him at 8:00" she said happily as her mom put some chicken, broccoli, and rice in a blow and into the microwave. (My fav.)

"Well that's nice. Your father should be back tomorrow." She said as she took out the blow and put it in front of her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura's mother went over to answer it. Then Sakura heard her mom scream. Sakura ran to the door and saw her mom lying on the floor dead.

"MOM!!!!" she cried. Sakura ran over to her mother and sat down next to her body. She looked over to the person who killed her mother. He had black close on and wore a mask. You couldn't really see him that well in the dark.

* * *

Gaara was watching as Sakura's mom as she went to the door. He watched as 3 kunai get logged into her head. Blood went everywhere. Sakura ran over and sat down by her mother's body. Gaara saw as the person who killed Sakura's mother getting ready to kill Sakura so he made the sand create a shelled in front of Sakura.

Gaara appeared in a whorl of sand beside Sakura. As the sand fell they saw that their attacker was gone. Gaara looked down at Sakura as she cried. Her dress had her mom's blood on it and Sakura looked like she was going to die right there and then. He bent down to the small little girl and hugged her as she cried.

Sakura laid there in Gaara's arms crying. She held on to him like her life deepened on it. She didn't care if she was covered in blood all she cared about was Gaara.

* * *

**OK that took WAY too long. I lost my USB and my necklace that I love but I found them. **

**Rate and comment please!!!!!!!! Sorry if it isn't spelled right I'll get it checked later.**


	2. Good bye

**Hey I'm back Thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best!!!!!!!!**

**Let's go to where we left off.**

1Sakura woke up and looked around. She was in the park again, but she was in Gaara's lap. She figured at he took her there when she finally fell asleep from crying. Gaara looked down at Sakura and lightly touched her face and whipped some tears that she had.

"You ok" Gaara said in a low soft voice.

"I-I-I thinks so" She managed to get out without crying.

"It's 6:00 in the morning so you can stay with me. I won't leave you so you can go back to sleep k."

"But you need to sleep to." She said looking up at him with big red eyes.

He smiled at her. "It's ok I can't sleep anyway. Besides you need sleep." He said.

For some reason when he looked at her he didn't feel bad about not being able to sleep and having a monster at drives him crazy. He wanted to protect her. She was special to him.

"What do you mean by you _can't _sleep?" she asked.

"I mean I can't. I've never slept in my life." He said.

"What?!?!" Sakura said

"I'll tell you later k. Now go to sleep." Gaara said as he laid her back down with her head in he's lap. Sakura slowly went to sleep as Gaara looked at her.

"_Whoever did this is going to die." _He thought

"_**Don't worry about that I'll kill them before you get the chance." **_Shukaku thought back to him.__

"_So you care about her?"_ he asked surprised.

"_**Don't be so surprised. I might hate all people, but this girl, there's something about her that I like."**_ It said.

"_I don't really care as long as she doesn't leave me."_

Gaara looked at Sakura and then at the stars. He moved Sakura up so she was leaning against his chest. Her head fell onto his shoulder. He looked at her face. Her head was tuned towers him and the side of it was shining in the moon light. If people didn't know it was Gaara they would probably be thinking it was the cutest thing ever.

So there they sat two five year olds at a playground, after something no one wants to see, a loved one being murdered right in front of them.

The sun rose and Sakura woke up.

"Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Good morning, you ok?" Gaara said confused that she was smiling and not depressed.

"Yea I'm alright. Let's go and get something to eat." She said.

Gaara sat there watched Sakura in amassment at how she seemed like nothing happened. She stood up and helped Gaara up.

Gaara stared at her for what seemed like hours, While Sakura pulled him down the dusty road. "Why are you so happy?" he finally asked.

Sakura stopped and looked at him with a smile. She looked so happy like with they first became friends. He was very confused at how she was acing.

"What do you mean" She said

"I mean even after all that happened last night you're just so happy." He said

"Well you see my mom and dad are the only ones left in my family. The rest were killed, in front of me." She said. She suddenly sounded so serious. She looked like she had just died, but in a split second she was all happy again. "But I've learned that it's ok. Now I have you."

This girl amazed Gaara she just saw her mother getting killed and is now walking down the street holding he's hand with a big smile, and on top of that she just said that he made her feel better.

"_I make her feel better. I make her feel better!!!!"_

"_**See I knew everything would get better."**_

"_I'll stay with her forever. We'll be best friends forever. I'll never be alone again!!!!" _He thought.

Gaara then resized that they were going the way to her home.

"Hey Sakura don't you want to go to a food stand to eat?" Gaara said.

Sakura looked at him her head tilted and with a smile. O how he loved her smile and she was giving it to him.

"We got perfectly good food at home why waste it?" she said.

"O umm ok" He said nervously. He was afraid that when they got there she would start to have flashbacks and brake down crying. He never wanted her to cry like she did the night before. He would do anything to keep her smile there. He never wanted her be sad ever again.

She pulled him by he's hand to the door to her house. Gaara was glad that he moved her mother's body, but was still a lot of blood.

She opened the door and walked right past all the blood like it wasn't there. She went to the kitchen where the blow of chicken, broccoli, and rice was that her mother laid out for Sakura. She grabbed the blow and put it in the sink. She then walked over and opened the fridge and got an apple for her and some rice for Gaara.

Gaara watched Sakura getting the food like it was a normal day. He watched her put the rice into the microwave and press start. She then walked over to the table and sat down and began eating her apple.

Sakura was a very independent little girl. She loved to help her mother with everything. She knew how to do everything to survive alone.

The microwave stopped so Sakura put her apple down on the table and walked over to it and put out the rice. She sat it on the table and grabbed some chop sticks.

"Come on. It's not that bad." She said motioning him to set.

He walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at Sakura then at the bowl. He picked up he's chop sticks and grabbed some rice with them, and put it in he's mouth. He then put he's hand to he's mouth and acted like he was going to throw up.

Sakura glared at hem he swallowed the rice and stated laughing at her glaring at him.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad." He said between laughs.

"Hey that wasn't funny" She whined.

They sat and ate the rest of their food. Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00.

"My dad is going to be here soon." She said.

"Really, what are we going to tell him when he gets here?" He said nervously.

"We're going to tell him the truth about what happened." She said as she took Gaara's bowl from he's hands and put it in the sink.

"Come on I'll show you my room." She said taking he's hand and running up to her room. She opened her door to her room and pulled Gaara in to it. She then run over and stuck her head and arm under her bed.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked setting in her cream colored bed and watching her digging around under it.

"Got it", she said getting up when a camera in her hand. She sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you going to take a picture?" He asked.

"No I'm going to throw it out the window and see if it'll fly."She said sarcastically. "I'm going to take a picture of you silly." She said.

"I don't know. I don't like pictures." He said.

"It's ok. I bet you'll look great." She said pulling the camera up to her eye.

"I don't know." He said but it was too late she took the picture. "Hey" He said.

Sakura giggled and stood up on the bed and took another picture. She jumped off the bed and took one more.

"Hey stop that." Gaara said. He jumped up and tackled Sakura to the ground. She was laughing really hard now. He got the camera from her and sat it where he could get it but not her. He was straddling her stomach. He smirked down at her and she was starting to stop laughing.

"O so you like to laugh? I'll give you some thin to laugh about." He said looking down at her with a wicked smile. He started to tickle her.

"Gaar *laugh* a *laugh* st-st-sto-stop *laugh* IT!!!!!!" She said. Gaara smiled and stopped to grab the camera. When she started to stop laughing he took a picture when she opened her eyes. Gaara got off Sakura and smirked at her.

Sakura was about to give him a piece of her mind when she heard the door open and her dad yell for her. Gaara helped Sakura up off the floor and walked to the door with her.

When she got to the front door she saw her dad with a mad look at her.

"Sakura why is there blood everywhere?" He said trying to be as calm as possible.

"It's mom's blood." She said with a sad look on her face.

Her dad's face suddenly when from mad to sad and concerned in a second. He walked over to his daughter picked her up and hugged her. He walked to the living room and sat her down on the couch with Gaara right behind him.

Gaara hoped onto the couch beside Sakura and looked at her dad.

Sakura's dad looked at him.

"Who are you?" he said to Gaara.

"I'm Gaara, Sakura's new friend." He said.

"Well Gaara." He said as he stood up from being on he's knees. "Can you set here with Sakura as I clean things up?" He said walking over to a closet where there was cleaning supplies.

"Ok" He said watching him put some water in a bucket and poor in some cleaning liquate in with it.

Sakura sat there watching her dad clean up the mess.

"Sakura go with your friend and pack. We're leaving this village." He said.

"WHAT!!! But we can't leave!" She said rather loudly.

"Sakura they said I could have a job in the leaf village. I know we just moved here but after these we're leaving." He said not evening looking at her.

"What about Gaara we can't leave him. He's my first friend!!" She said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to say good bye to him." He said.

"BUT WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!!!!!" She yelled.

"Sakura I know you like him but we're not staying." He said firmly.

"But but" but he cut her off saying "No!! I'm sorry." He said.

Sakura started to cry and grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him up to her room.

"You can't go. You're my best friend." Gaara said.

"I don't have a choice." She said in a sad low voice.

She head was low and tears fell from her eyes. You couldn't see her face but Gaara could see that see was trying her hardest not to break down crying her heart out. She shoulders shook from lightly sobbing.

Gaara reached over and held her for what seemed like forever. She lightly sobbed into his chest. She didn't want her to go, and she didn't want to go. Sakura sat up and whipped her eyes.

"Well I better get ready." She said very sadly.

"I guess so" Gaara said on the verge of tears also.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed some folded boxes, and started to unfolded them. Gaara walked over and helped. As much as he didn't want her to go he knew she didn't have a choice.

After about 3 hours of packing in sad silences they were finished.

Gaara was using he's sand to put the heavy boxes on top of each other. It was about 8:00 so Sakura's father came up to her room and told Gaara that he had to go home. Gaara gave Sakura anther huge and walked out the door. When the door shut behind him he started to sob uncontrollably.

Gaara walked down the street to the park, that's where he spent most of his time. He got to the park and sat of the swing that Sakura was on.

"_**What are you doing?!?! Are you just going to set there and do nothing!?!?!" **_Shukaku said.

"_I can't do anything,"_ Gaara said to the monster.

"_**Well at least leave her something," **_Shukaku said.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**I mean give her something so you can find her after she leaves." **_

"_That's a great idea!"_

"_**See I can be helpful."**_

"_Shut up"_

So Gaara teleported to he's room with he's sand.

He's room was small with a wooden dresser and a mirror. The walls were a sand color and the floor was wooden. On the dresser was his teddy bear and necklace with a picker of he's mom.

He's mom was a small woman with sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were green just like Gaara's.

Gaara grabbed the necklace and held it in his hand. He's sand came to the necklace and he closed he's hand. When he opened he's hand some of he's sand had fused into the necklace, then teleported to Sakura's window.

He opened her window and saw her asleep in her bed. Her hair was spread all over the pillow. The covers were pulled up to her chin.

He jumped into her room soundlessly. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her. He shook her a little and she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Sakura it's me, Gaara." He said.

Sakura sat up. "How did you get in here?"

"I came throw the window. I want to give you something." He said

"O what is it." She said.

"This" He said holding up the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" She said holding it in her hand.

"It was my mom's before she died." He said.

"I can't take it if it was your mom's." She said.

"No I want you to take it. You see I fused some of my sand into it so I'll always be with you." He said.

"Gaara you're the greatest best friend ever!" she said giving him the biggest huge ever.

"Here I'll help you put in on." He said. Gaara took the necklace and put it on her. He made some sand come and rap around the latch of the necklace to keep it on her forever.

"There now it will stay on for the rest of your life." He said.

"O Gaara thank you!!! I love it." She said.

Gaara got Sakura to lie back down and covered her up with her covers. He gave her a huge and told her he would see her before she left.

She went back to sleep and Gaara got up and walked over to the window. He looked back at Sakura then teleported back to he's room.

When he got there he sat down and though about what he was going to do when Sakura left. Then he heard a knock on the door, it was Yashamaru. Yashamaru was he's uncle. He was the only one that would come near him, but when he was around him he could tell that he was jumpy and nerves.

"Lord Gaara when did you get here?" he said

"I just got back." Gaara said in with a sad tone in he's voice. Yashamaru could sense it and walked over to him.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" he said setting down beside him.

"I made a friend. She wasn't scared of me and she played with me, but when we got to her home someone killed her mom at their door step. Now her dad is going to the leaf village and he's taking her with him." He said crying a little.

"Lord Gaara if I may say but I'm sure I'll find someone else that will be your friend just like her." He said.

"No not like her." He said

"It well be ok." Yashamaru said trying to comfort him.

Gaara just sat there thinking about Sakura. Yashamaru got up and left him to be alone.

After a few hours of doing nothing Gaara went on the roof. He hopped across the houses and stopped on one that he could look in Sakura's window and see her. He sat there for a while until 8 kunai came from behind and tried to hit him. As usual the sand came up to protect him, then the sand went and wrapped around he's attacker. He used he's sand coffin but not hard enough to kill him. He wanted to see who was trying to kill him while he was so sad.

He walked over to the person and saw that he's finger was wrapped up just like Yashamaru's finger. Some hair was sticking out from his mask, and it looked like Yashamaru's. He reached out with a shaky hand and pulled the mask off. Gaara pulled clutched he's chest where he's hart is and took couple steps back. Gaara looked with horror, lying there was Yashamaru.

"W-w-w-why, why did you *sniff* why did you do this. I thought you loved me. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!!!" Gaara said crying. Gaara's nose was running and it would be an understatement to say that he was confused. He was way past confused. "Father sent you to kill me. You had no choice right?" He said.

"I had a choice and I chose to do it." He said.

"No No you love me." Gaara said hoping it was just a bad dream.

"I tried to love you, I really did, but I think because your birth was what killed my sister I've always hated you. I would also like to say that I killed Sakura' mother." He said to Gaara. "And now" he said as he grabbed the zipper to he's vest. "Now I can be with my sister and kill you." He pulled the zipper and opened he's vest. When Gaara looked Yashamaru had paper bombs all over he's body. "NOW DIE!!!!" he yelled.

Gaara's sand came up to protect him. When the sand fell you could see Gaara with he's knees crying into he's hands.

Gaara stood up breath very hard. He's hair covered he's eyes, then he looked up to the sky and yelled at the top of he's lungs the sand around him went around he's feet at an unbelievable speed. The sand went up in the air like tent poles. The sand went to he's forehead and Gaara yelled even louder.

Suddenly the sand stopped moving and fell all around him. Gaara let his head fall. When he looked up there was blood dripping down he's forehead. He wiped the blood away and you could see the symbol of love there. He looked over at Sakura's window to seen her standing there looking at him.

Sakura woke up to the sound of yelling, Gaara's yelling. She got out of bed and looked out the window and saw Gaara on the roof of the next door Nabors house, sand was at he's forehead. The sand Stopped and fell to the ground.

She saw the blood on he's forehead as he wiped it away. There was something on he's head but couldn't tell want it was.

Then Gaara looked at her she stood there and couldn't move. He suddenly disappeared in a second.

Sakura then felt two arms around her. She looked back to see Gaara hugging her and crying. She saw the mark on he's head that said love.

"Gaara are you ok?" she said.

"Do you love me?" Gaara said crying a little.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you love me? Please say you love me."

"Gaara I love you. Now tell me what happened." She said sweetly.

Gaara told her ever thing that happened on the roof.

"Why would he say things like that?"

"Sakura I have a demon in me." He said

"What" She said.

"Before I was born my father sealed the sand demon in me. That's why I can't sleep. That's why my mother is dead." Gaara said looking away from her. "You don't love me any more do you?" he said

"Gaara it's not your fault that you have the sand demon it's your dads, and I will always love you." She said

Gaara looked into her eyes and smiled at her with happy tears going down his face. She hugged him and pulled him over to the bed. She pulled the covers back and hopped into the bed.

"Hop up here." She said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yep come on."

Gaara sat on the bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Good night Gaara'"

"Good night" he said back.

Sakura fell asleep again and Gaara watched her for rest of the night.

In the morning Gaara said goodbye to Sakura at the gate of the village. Sakura gave Gaara one last huge and hopped on a horse with her dad.

Sakura looked back at Gaara and waved then turned around and watched as they headed to the leaf village.

As they rode off Gaara watched her slowly go away.

"_I'll find you again, and you'll never leave me"_ Gaara thought.

**That was a long chapter.**

**I hoped you liked it. Rate and comment. **

1


	3. Found

**Hey I hope you like Ch.3.**

_7 year skip from ch.2_

Sakura's alarm clock rang at 8:00 a.m. Sakura reached over and hit the alarm to turn it off. Sakura threw the covers off her head and got up.

Sakura was now 5 feet tall and had long pink hair down to her waste. She had lost some of her baby fat and started to get her curves.

She got up and walked over to her white closet. Her room was small and old looking. The paint was chipped and she didn't have a lot of things but she was happy with what she had. Her most prized position was the necklace Gaara gave her.

Sakura got dressed in her normal outfit. A red dress that went down pasted her knees about an inch, with slits up to her hip. She had black shorts on under and her kunai holder on her right thy. She used her leaf village head band to hold her hair back.

She ran down stairs to the front door, put her blue ninja shoes on and ran out the door. She ran down the street threw the crowded past some shops and stopped at a stand that had fruit. She walked over and picked up an apple.

"Good morning Sakura." The stand keeper said.

"Good morning, can I have this apple?" she said holding up the apple and $1.00 to the man.

"Here take the apple and keep your money." The stand keeper said.

"O but I couldn't do that."

"But I insist, you buy an apple every day the least I can do is give you one." He said

"Why thank you. She said as her put the money back in her pocket. "I'll be back tomorrow I got to go to the bridge to meet my team." She yelled back to the man as she walked off and took a bite of her apple.

When she got to the bridge she saw Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was a little bit shorter that Sakura. He had short blonde hair that spiked up a little with blue eyes. He wore an orange jacket with a white caller and long pants. On his face he had what looked like three scratches on each of he's checks.

Naruto was a little like Gaara in saying that he had a monster in him too.

Sasuke had black eyes and black hair that can out like feathers in the back but he's bangs stood up a bit with when down like Sakura's bangs. He wore a blue shirt and the collar stood up but there was no cut in it. He had white baggy pants that stopped about 3 cm above he's knees. There we arm socks that buckle on both ends on he's arms. (I have some gloves that go to my elbow and my youth group teacher calls them arm socks)

"Hey guys." Sakura said to both of them as she walked over to the bridge railing and hoped on to it.

"HEY Sakura-chan how was your night off yesterday?" Naruto yelled at her.

"Could you be any louder I don't think the dead heard you." Sakura said. "And my day was good thank you." She said taking another bight of her apple.

"Where's master Kakashi?" Naruto said in a winy voice.

"You know he's always late." Sakura said.

Sasuke just stood there leaning on the bridge with he's arms crossed over he's chest.

They stood and talked about nothing for about an hour. Then a puff of smoke appeared and there was Kakashi.

Kakashi was a 25 year old man that wore a mask all the time. He had gray hair that when up and to the left. He always read a book call make out paradise and had his headband down over his left eye.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but-

"Save it for someone that cares." Sakura said cutting Kakashi off.

"Ok well I've decided to enter you in the Chuning Exams." Kakashi said.

"The Chuning Exams?!?!" Naruto said.

"Yes, now I want you to fill out these forms so I can enter you three in." Kakashi said handing them all forms, and disappearing.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto yelled.

"How about we walk back to the village together?" Sakura said.

"I'm going to go home." Sasuke said walking away.

"I'll walk with you." Naruto said.

"Ok I just need to grab something." She said walking towers the village.

"K" He said running after her.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked to a little store and went in. Sakura went and grabbed some folders and bought them.

"Finally now I can organize my papers." Sakura said walking out the store with Naruto. She put her form Kakashi gave her into her bag with the folders.

As Naruto and Sakura walked down the street they ran into Naruto's little friend Konohamaru and he's friends.

"Hey boss what you doing. Hey is that your girl friend?" He said pointing at Sakura.

"Well sure yes she's my girl friend." Naruto said.

"What did you said?" Sakura said turning around and glaring at them.

"Sakura-chan now let's just talk this out" but Naruto was cut off by Sakura hitting him in the head sending him into a fence breaking it.

"Boss are you ok!!!" Konohamaru said

"Ya, I think." Naruto said.

"It's ok boss I don't even think she's human, I mean did you look at her forehead." He said.

"OK NOW YOUR DEAD!!!!!" Sakura ran at them. The only thing that really made Sakura mad was if you said that her forehead was big.

Sakura chased them around the corner and stopped. When she looked around the corner there were two ninja and judging by their headbands they wore sand ninja. One was the boy and the other was a girl.

The girl looked a little bit older and looked annoyed. Her hair was dirty blonde and in 4 pony tails. She had on a white dress kinda think with fish net leggings. On her back where was a giant fan.

The boy had a baggy black jumpsuit with a hood that stood up like cat ears. He had purple face paint on. He had something on he's back that was big, wrapped up, and had hair at the top.

Konohamaru was on the ground and the boy looked mad.

"Hey watch it kid." The boy said.

"O I'm sorry, I was chasing him and" Sakura was saying until the boy cut her off.

"I don't really care I don't even like little runts like this any way." He said picking up Konohamaru by the collar and lifting him off the ground.

"Stop we don't have time for this! You're going to get in trouble with _him_." The girl said.

"We have lots of time besides I want to play with the little runt." He said.

Suddenly a rock went flying throw the air and hit the boy's hand and he dropped Konohamaru. Up in the tree was Sasuke and he thrown the rock. He was sitting with one leg hanging off the tree. He had another rock and he was tossing it in the air.

"Don't you have anything better to do that harass little kids?" Sasuke said as he crushed the rock in he's hand into dust.

"Why you little, get down here and fight." The boy said.

"Kankuro you're disgracing our village." A voice said.

They looked over in the tree that Sasuke was in and on a branch behind him was another sand village ninja. He looked exactly like Gaara but older. He wore a black shirt and pants. He had fish net pants and shirt under. He had a white sash that went across he's right shoulder and a gored that was strapped from he's left shoulder like a sash. He's eyes were cold and he had no emotion.

"O umm Gaara we wore just about to meet with you and."

"Shut up" Gaara said in an emotionless voice cutting off Kankuro.

"G-G-Gaara-kun" Sakura stuttered out.

Gaara looked at her and he's eyes widened. He was gone in a swirl of sand and appeared behind Sakura. He hugged her from behind and it seemed that he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

To say that Kankuro and the girl were amassed would be an understatement.

"It's you." Sakura said, hugging Gaara as good as she could from behind.

"Sakura-chan you know him?" Naruto asked looking very confused.

"Ya, he's the one that gave me my necklace." She said, with Gaara still hugging her.

"You mean the one that you almost killed me for trying to get it off?" Naruto asked thinking about the incident. Naruto just wanted to look at it better but Sakura never took it off so he tried to take it. Let's just said it didn't work out.

"Yep" she said.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked over to Sakura.

"Umm how about we all go and get some food." Sakura said.

"YAAAAA!!!!!!!" Naruto cheered.

Gaara let go of Sakura and stood next to her.

"I could go for some food if you pay." Kankuro said, and Gaara glared at him.

The girl walked over and hit Kankuro upside the head. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness, my name is Temari, and that's Kankuro."

"Hi I'm Sakura and this is Naruto and Sasuke." She said with a smile.

"Well are we going to get some food or what Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Fine I'll take you, Sasuke, Gaara-kun and He's brother and sister if you pay." She said.

"Aww, but Sakura-chan I don't want to pay!" Naruto said.

"Or we all could go and eat together and you could eat alone." She said grinning.

"No no I'll pay I'll pay." He said.

"Well alright. Let's go get some ramen." She said.

When they turned around to look at Naruto he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Kankuro asked.

"To get ramen, its all he eats and he loves it," Sakura said beginning to walk towards the Roman shop.

When Sakura and everyone else got to the Roman stand and saw Naruto setting at the bar eating a bowl of Ramon. Empty bowls where stacked all around him.

"Hey Sakura-chan come on and eat." Naruto said with a face full of Ramon.

Sakura walked over and moved some of the empty bowl o Roman that Naruto ate and sat next to him.

Gaara sat next to Sakura and he's bother sat on he's other side. Temari sat next to Kankuro while Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

"I would like one bowl of beef Ramon please." Sakura said kindly.

"We both want a bowl of chicken Ramon." Kankuro said.

Gaara didn't say anything so the man left to get the Ramon.

"So Sakura you're the one Gaara talks about?" Temari said looking past Kankuro and Gaara, with her head on her hand.

"Umm I guess." Sakura said looking at her weirdly.

'_What does she mean_ by _ALLWAYS talks about? I just knew him when we were little.' _Sakura thought.

'_**I think he still likes you' **_her inner self name Saku said back to her.

You see when Sakura left the sand village her father died and that made Sakura alone in the world. About 2 months after her father's death she was adopted, but her adopted family abused her so she runaway. After that she found an old hose and stayed there. One day when she was trying to get food she meets a woman.

_Flashback:_

"_Umm I don't have money, but if you give me that pear I will gladly sweep your shop." A 7 year old Sakura said._

"_Get lost kid" The store worker said._

"_Is that how you treat your costumers?" A woman with long blonde hair said. She had her hair in low pigtails and a big bust. She wore a LOW cut shirt and a green shirt rib it looked like. She had a short skirt that was a really dark blue with black strappy heels. _

"_O Lady Tsunade I was just about to throw this little trouble maker out." The store men said._

"_HEY!! I'm not a trouble maker!!!" Sakura said._

"_She has done nothing to case you any trouble. Now go do something useful and get me some snake." Tsunade said._

"_Yes Lady Tsunade." The man said running to go get the snake._

"_So where is your mother little one." Tsunade said tuning to look at Sakura._

"_Well I'm alone. My mom and dad are gone and I have nowhere to go." Sakura said._

"_It's that so? HEY SHIZUNE" Tsunade turned around and yelled._

_A woman with short black hair and a pig in her arms walked out from behind a shelf. She wore a kimono that was a real bark purple blue. The pig had a red vest on._

"_Yes Lady Tsunade" The woman said._

"_Think we have room for one more person at the house?" Tsunade said._

"_Umm yes but why"_

"_Well this little squirt here." She said as she put her hand on Sakura's head. "She needs a place to stay. Plus I like her spunk." She said looking at Sakura with a smile._

_Sakura looked up at her with little tears in her eyes, and jump up to give her a hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you." She said as she hugged her while Tsunade and Shizune laughed at the little girl. _

_The night that she went to Tsunade's she started to hear a faint voice. _

"_Who's there" she whispered in to the darkness._

_She looked around her new room. She was in a twin sized bed that was a soft pink and had white pillows. Her window was open a little so it made it a little cold. The moon light was shining in the room and gave the room a site glow. She sat up and got out of bed and put her feet on the clod floor. The wind coming from her window blew the bottom of her night dress Tsunade gave her. Her long pink hair was blown back a bit from a hard gust of wind._

'_**Sakura' **__she heard it again. She looked around and saw nothing. She walked over to the window and shut it. She then walked back to her bed and lay down. She pulled the covers to her chest and grabbed her necklace and looked at it. _

"_Gaara I wish you were here." She whispered to herself._

'_**Sakura'**_

"_Alright who are you and what do you want." Sakura said shooting up from her laying position._

'_**I'm not a person I'm in your head. No one can hear me but you.'**__ It said in her mind._

"_So you're in my head but how. O I'm so confused." She said._

'_**You don't have to talk for me to hear you; I can read your thoughts. Think and you can go into your mind and see me. You might have to close your eyes but you'll get good at it and you won't have to.'**_

_Sakura closed her eyes and thought really hard. Suddenly she could see herself, but she was black and white and had inner across her head._

"_Where I'm I." Sakura said looking around. It was all black the only thing here was the other her._

'_**Don't speak just think. If you speak everyone can hear and think you're crazy.'**__ The other her said._

'_I think I already am.' She said in thought but it sounded like she said it out loud in here._

'_**See. Now, you can call me Saku." **_

'_Umm Saku what are you' She asked confused._

'_**Well you are from the Haruno clan so you see you are the lucky Haruno that got me.'**_

'_What?' She said even more confused._

'_**You have a special kinda um how should I put this um how bout power yah power you have a special power.'**_

'_Okay so I can talk to you when ever I want?'_

'_**That's right'**_

_End of flashback:_

'_How could he still like me when we haven't seen each other in 6 years?'_

'_**You never know'**_

"Sakura-chan Sakura-chan" Sakura looked to see Naruto right in her face yelling her name.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him punching him in the face and spinning her body so he went flying out of the Ramon stand and threw another fence. Then turned back to her Ramon and eating.

"Man that's two fence today Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a bruised face and dirt all over him. As he got up some wood fell and hit him. He quickly recovered and got up. He walked over limping.

The whole time Kankuro was laughing at Naruto until Temari hit him over the head.

"Dang why are you women so violent today." He said rubbing he's head.

"Whatever." Sakura and Temari said together.

"So what's your relationship with Sakura?" Sasuke said to Gaara.

"She's my friend." He said with no emotion.

"So when did you guys get here?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"Well we got here about 5 minutes before we ran into you." Temari said with her finger on her chin.

"Really? That's kind of weird that you just happened to run into me." Sakura said. "I would think you would be hungry Gaara." She said looking at Gaara sweetly. She moved her bowl of Ramon and handed him some chopsticks. "Here have the rest of mine." She said with her head to the side and a smile.

"No you eat it. It is yours after all." He said.

"No its ok I had all I want so please take it." She said.

Gaara looked at the blow and then to Sakura. He took the chopsticks and picked up some Ramon and put it into he's mouth. He picked up some more, but instead of putting it in he's mouth he held it out to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Gaara confused as to why he was holding it out to her.

"Eat it." He said to her.

"O no that's ok you eat it."

"Eat it." He said again just a little bit more firm.

"Umm ok." She said a little confused and unsure. She ate it and Gaara got more and held it out to her.

"What have you been doing skipping meals for fun or on purposes?" He said.

Sakura's eyes got wide _'How did he know I've been skipping meals?'_

'_**Maybe he's sidekick or something.'**_ Saku said.

Sensing that Gaara wanted to be along with Sakura, Kankuro and Temari put money on the table and got up.

"We're going to check in to the hotel, we'll see you there Gaara." Kankuro said.

"Hn" Gaara said to them not even looking way from Sakura.

Sasuke stood up and put money on the table. "I have a meeting with Kakashi." He said leaving.

Naruto was talking to the man that worked at the Ramon shop about Ramon with her bag of folders so she knew he was going to take them to her home for her , so it was like it was just Sakura and Gaara.

"Eat." He said as he held some more Ramon out to her.

"No I said I'm ok." She said a little bit aggravated.

"I can tell you don't eat enough, so eat it." He said like she was a child that wouldn't their vegetables.

"How do you know how much and what I eat?" She said.

"It's like animal instincts. Remember I have Shukaku so I can since it." He said getting closer to her.

"So I skip 1 meal I all ways have breakfast." She said looking like she won.

"But you don't have lunch and that's not healthy." He said with a wining smirk. It was the first time he showed any emotion today.

"So it's not healthy I don't have time to eat I have to go train. I want to win the Chuning Exams. I will not be weak anymore." She said standing up and getting ready to leave, but Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her set and sat her down.

"I'm taking care of you so I want you to eat so you won't be weak." He said.

"Taking care of me? What do you mean?" She said looking confused. None of her friends ever looked after her like this.

"You are my only friend and your mine, and since you are mine I am going to make sure you take care of yourself." He said looking at her sternly.

"Gaara I'm not yours, I'm not anyone's, but thank you for caring." She said standing up again, and again she was pulled back down by Gaara.

"You are mine and you will eat." He said in a tone that said that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Sakura sighed in defeat; she sat and reached for the chop sticks but Gaara pulled them from her reach, and when she was about to say something he had picked up some Ramon and held it to her mouth.

'_Is he feeding me?' _(When I typed that it made me think of Haruhi off Host Club. I thought of her voice and everything)

'_**I think he is.' **_Saku said a little bit shocked.

'_What do I do?!?!'_

'_**Eat it! Don't make him mad.'**_

So Sakura ate it and Gaara looked pleased. He did the same thing over and over again, with some water that she drank, until the Ramon was gone.

After she paid for the food, though Gaara wanted to pay, they walked out of the stand. Sakura looked up to see the sun she guessed that it was maybe 1:00 so she started to the training fields. Gaara followed talking to Shukaku.

'_We found her.'_ He kept thinking to himself.

'_**This time she will never leave us.' **_

'_She is mine and only MINE.'_

* * *

Sakura and Gaara got to the training fields and saw a boy training. He had long brown hair in a pony tail that almost came out of he's hair. He had no pupils in he's eyes and they looked lavender. He wore a tan jacket and brown shorts. He's arms were wrapped with bandages up to he's elbows. He's leaf village head band had 2 thin long straps, one with a buckle and one without hanging from it.

"BYAKUGAN!" They heard him yell. You could see he's veins around he's eyes.

"Hey Neji you got a minute?" Sakura yelled to him. He boy looked over at Sakura waving at him and a boy standing close to her with he's arms crossover he chest.

"Hey Sakura, who's your friend?" He said walking over to Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura ran and grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him over to Gaara so they could meet each other. "Neji this is Gaara the boy I told you about."

Neji and Sakura had been friends since she moved here. When Sakura went to the leaf village academy she was always alone until she meat Neji. He saw her always alone and thought she was cute at the time. He went to make friends with her and she said yes. One day Neji asked her out but she said no but that she didn't want to loss he as a friend. Neji became like a brother to Sakura, and anyone that didn't know them would think that they were, but not by looks. Neji was always very protective of Sakura and Sakura looked up to Neji. He was about one and haft years older than her.

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like years.

"Well are we going to train or not Neji?" She said to break the silence.

"Ok, but you must promes that you will not over do it and pass out again." He said looking at her sternly.

"O come on you know I was just having some fun." She said running up to him trying to surprise him.

Neji jumped and flipped over her and said "It's all fun in games until someone gets hurt."

Then the training began.

* * *

**There you go.**


	4. Time together

**Ch. 4**

Sakura and Neji stood looking at each other for about 2 seconds when Sakura jumped into the air and threw 8 kunai at Neji. Neji easily dodged them and threw some of his own. Gaara flinched when he saw the kunai hit Sakura, but it was a substitution. Neji stood looking around for Sakura.

"You have gotten better at hiding your chakra, but that won't help with my byakugan." Neji yelled out into the trees. He activated he's byakugan and looked around. "Found you." He said.

Neji ran up to a tree and ran up halfway and jumped he was upside down and threw 4 kunai he picked up before in to the bushes. There was a loud clank and Sakura ran out.

"Dang you and your byakugan." She said. Then she had a thought.

Right before Neji hit the ground she ran as fast as lightning and flung her leg up to kick him in the stomach, but Neji blocked it with he's arms. He smirked at her and Sakura smiled deviously at him. He's smirk quickly turned into a confused look when Sakura twisted around with her foot pressing on he's arms causing him to spin with her. They were in mid air when Sakura put her hands on the ground and pushed up and kicking him at the same time.

Sakura swung her feet so she was right side up again and punched him in the gut. Neji coughed a little bit, but recovered quickly and grabbed her fist and flipped her over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"You've gotten better but you still need a little work." He said staring down at her on the ground.

Gaara sat looking at Sakura and Neji train. He didn't like the thought of Sakura getting hurt so he kept a very close eye on her. If something happened to her it was going to be the in of the world for him.

Sakura had gotten up and was now doing some hand sings.

"Let's see how you like this." She said to Neji.

Sakura closed her eyes and then released her genjustu.

Everything started to sway for Neij but just as it started it ended. He saw Sakura standing a little ways away and Kakashi behind her.

"Sakura you need to go home and get ready for the chunin exams. Don't go fooling around." He said to her.

"Kakashi I was just training for the chunin exams. You're acting like your my dad." She said.

"Well sense you don't have one and you stay with lady Tsunade outside the village in that old house I'm like your father for a while." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I mean now that the chunin exams have started you are not allowed to leave the village so you will be staying with me."

'_**O no we're not.' **_Inner Sakura said.

"WHAT I'M NOT STAYING WITH A PERV. LIKE YOU!!!" She yelled.

Neji smirked at Sakura; he knew that Kakashi was a perv. So it was amusing that she just yelled it in his face like that.

"Sakura I understand that you don't want to, but you have always had a problem about running off somewhere to go and train until you're half dead. I know if you mess up on one little thing you go and do that every night."

"Fine but drop the father act. Bye Neji, see you at the chunin exams." Sakura said walking over to Gaara. "Come on Gaara lets go I know where Kakashi's house is. We can get my stuff and bring it here." She said starting to the gate of the village to go to her house.

"You better be back in the village before 7:00 or I'll come get you myself, and I'm the only one allowed to be late." He yelled to her.

"Fine" Sakura yelled back.

When they got away from the training grounds Gaara asked "Why do you live outside the village?"

"Well now I live with Lady Tsunade and she has never really liked being in the village unless she is gambling or getting drunk." She said waving at the guards at the gate that you enter and leave the village.

"So you go in and out all the time?" Gaara asked or more like stated.

"What's up with you not talking when we're with everyone, but when we go off you talk all the time?" She asked back.

"I guess you just interest me." He said.

Sakura smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Well I'm glad we're still friends." She said swing their arms back and forth thing of a little tune to a song.

Gaara blushed at how she could hold his hand with no fear and so lovingly.

"So how have you been scene I left Sand?" She asked looking to him.

Gaara didn't really say anything. He didn't want to tell her that it was horrible, which it was, because then she would feel bad about leaving when she couldn't help it.

"Will I guess it doesn't matter because we get to see each other now, and we will make it last right." She said seeing as though he wasn't going to answer her question.

Gaara smiled about how positive she was. He hadn't smiled for such a long time that it felt a little weird, but knowing it was because of Sakura made it all better.

After walking a little while they came to an old little house with a garden beside it and vines on the wall. It was made of brick, and had a tin roof.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it. She walked in with Gaara behind her. She took off her shoes and so did Gaara.

"TsunadeI'm home!!" She yelled.

She walked into the livening room and Gaara followed. When they got to the living room they saw Tsunade setting on the couch with a beer.

The room was small but in was warm and smelled sweet. The walls were wooden on the inside. There was a couch, two recliners, and a TV.

Sakura walked over and sat on the couch with Tsunade and Gaara sat in the recliner closest to the window.

"Who is this?" Tsunade asked.

"This is Gaara, you know the boy I told you about that I meat in the Sand Village."

"O yes I remember you telling me about him." She said.

"I'm entering the chunin exams." Sakura said to her.

"Really? I remember taking the chunin exams." Tsunade said thinking about the past.

"Kakashi is worried, so I have to stay in the village. He said I will stay with him at his house." Sakura said.

"Well scene you have to do that I'm going to go to the next village to do some stuff K." She said.

"But I don't want to stay with Kakashi, how about you give me some money to stay at a hotel or something." Sakura said hoping she would give the money to her.

"Sakura, why would I do that when you could just stay somewhere for free?" She said standing up and headed for the kitchen. Sakura stood and fallowed her.

"But" Sakura stated but Tsunade cut her off.

"Sakura you will stay with Kakashi." She said grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Fine but don't spend all our money gambling." Sakura said.

Gaara sat on a stool in the kitchen watching Sakura try to get out of staying with Kakashi.

"Hey Gaara lets go and grab my stuff." She said walking to the hallway. Gaara gave Tsunade a nod and followed Sakura.

They went up the stairs and to Sakura's room. Her room was black with wood floors. The bed had blood red sheets and pillows. She had a desk with papers everywhere on it and her closet was a mess.

"Sorry about the mess. Other than my team and Neji you're the only one to come over so I don't really get people coming over randomly." She said.

Gaara noticed one the wall was notes written in chock. "Why is there chock on the wall, won't it ruin your paint?" He asked.

"Nope it is a different type of paint; it can come off no prob. see." She said walking over and whipping some of it off. (My friend has some of that and it is awesome. We take pics. Over our self's after my draw stuff. She got the black and it is the best. There is one that you can make it where you can put magnets on your wall to. Ok back to the story)

Sakura grabbed a back pack and grabbed the things she would need and stated to put them into her pack.

"So Sakura you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Gaara asked.

"Sure I would love to. With the chunin exams tomorrow this could be our only night to do that." She said still packing.

"About the chunin exams I don't think you should enter." He said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean." She said turning to look that him.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"Gaara it's nice that you're worried for me but I can take care for myself." She said packing again.

"Sakura I am worried that is why I think you shouldn't do it." He said walking over next to her.

"Gaara I'm a ninja I do stuff like this all the time. Anyway I need to get stronger; I've always been the week one all ways being protected, but not this time. This time I will not be the helpless little girl that everyone has to save. It will be Naruto and Sasuke's turn to watch me back as I fight." She said looking down at her hands on the bed.

"Sakura if you feel so strongly about it I guess I'm ok with it but if you get hurt I'll kill anyone that touched you." He said hugging her from behind. He didn't really want to let her, but he could hear the sadness, anger, and determination in her voices and he didn't want to crush her.

"Good because you couldn't stop me anyway." She said finishing her packing and throwing the bag over her shoulder. When she walked past Gaara to go out she pated his cheek and walked out the door.

"Hey!" Gaara said following her down the stairs.

"I'm going Tsunade." She said walking by the living room entrance.

"K, good luck at the chunin exams." Tsunade called to her.

Sakura put her shoes on and opened the door as she walked out with Gaara behind her.

They got back to the village and saw Naruto waiting at the gates for her and Gaara.

"Hey you two I wanted to go to Kakashi's house with you!" He said. Naruto leaned over to Sakura so he could whisper in her ear. "Maybe we can find his book and burn it to hell."

Sakura giggled a little bit and started to Kakashi's house. Gaara staid right beside her the whole time they made their way to the house.

"So Sakura you doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked putting his arm around her.

Gaara glared at him a little trying not to kill him then and there because of touching Sakura so lovely.

Sakura was slightly annoyed; Naruto has asked her out every day since they were put on the same team. If it was a different guy she would have got told him that she already had planes, but it was Naruto so she hit him upside the head and watched him fall to the ground.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested? Anyway I have planes with Gaara." She said watching him rub his head from the hit Sakura gave him.

Naruto quickly recovered and hopped up running after Sakura and Gaara as they started to Kakashi's house.

When they got there Sakura knocked on the door. The door opened and Kakashi was standing there.

"There's my little girl." He said going to huge her. Sakura jumped back making him fall to the floor.

"What the crap are you doing? I told you to drop the father act." She said watching Kakashi stand and brush off the dirt on his close.

"That is why I'm being your father." He said hugging her.

Sakura sweat dropped and tried to get away but Kakashi was holding her too hard for her to get away.

"I said to drop it." She said pounding her elbow into his head. Kakashi slid to the floor and Sakura walked in the house with Gaara behind her. Naruto stepped on Kakashi and went into the house.

"But Sakura I just thought you would like it." Kakashi said popping back up with anime tears going down his face.

"Whatever, which room am I staying in?" She asked turning to look at him.

"In the one at the end of the hallway to you right." He said setting on the coach just like Tsunade.

'_Yep it will be just like home, I hope.' _She thought.

"Come on Gaara lets go to the room so I can unpack." She said grabbing his hand.

"You better not do anything bad up there Sakura." Kakashi said with a joking tone of voice.

"Shut up Kakashi." She said going up the stairs with Gaara.

They got to the room and Sakura threw her bag in the corner and plopped down onto the bed. "Gosh I don't know if I'll make it through the chunin exams with him." She said closing her eyes. She felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see Gaara setting on the bed next her. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door to the room.

"Who is it?" Sakura said setting up.

"It's Naruto, open up before Kakashi comes." They heard him say in the other side of the door.

Sakura got up and opened the door. When she did Naruto ran in and shut it fast locking it.

"Naruto, Sakura open this door right now." They heard Kakashi say banging on the door.

"NEVER!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto what did you do?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"I got his book." Naruto said with a devilish grin.

"Really let me see!" She said.

Gaara sat on the bed watching as Naruto and Sakura were coming up with evil plans for Kakashi.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Kakashi yelled.

"We well give it back, IF you do a couple things for us." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

"No you will get it to me NOW!!!!" He said.

Sakura motioned for Naruto hand her some paper that was setting on the desk next to the bed. He grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Hey Naruto you think we should give it to him?" Sakura said still smiling.

Caching on Naruto said, "I don't know."

Sakura ripped the paper that Naruto handed her. "O no I ripped a page out, O well." She said trying not to laugh.

"NOOOOO!!!" They heard Kakashi yell.

"If you want your precious book to live you must do what me and Naruto said until the chunin exams tomorrow." She said smirking.

"Fine just don't hurt it." He said.

Sakura opened the door and Kakashi fell to the floor because he was leaning into the door so hard.

"Alright first you have to go and get me some rice, Naruto some Ramon, and Gaara do you want anything?" She then asked Gaara.

"No I'm fine" he said.

"Ok now Kakashi go." She said pointing to the door.

"I'm going with him so he gets the right Ramon." Naruto said walking out the door with Kakashi.

Sakura closed the door and walked back over to the bed and sat next to Gaara. She stretched her back and then fell back into the soft bed. Gaara lay back too and looked at her.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Sakura asked him while looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know" He said looking at the ceiling too.

Sakura rolled over to her side to face Gaara, and he did too. He looked in to her eyes and thought about how much he mess those beautiful green eyes. He got closer to her and she got closer to him as well. Suddenly Gaara leaned in a kissed her.

Gaara put he's arms round her waste and pulled her close to him. Sakura was wide eyed and didn't expect it. After she was out of shock she closed her eyes and put her hands in his hair. Gaara licked her bottom lip and Sakura opened her mouth. Their tongs danced and Gaara flipped her so he was on top of her. They pulled apart both gasping for air.

"Wow!" Sakura breathed.

Gaara smirked down at her. "How about another?" he leaned down close to her face and was about to kiss her again when Naruto barged in without knocking.

Naruto was shocked; he walked in to see Gaara on top of Sakura about to kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Naruto said pointing at Gaara. "GET OFF OF SAKURA!!!"

Kakashi was right behind Naruto and walked in to see the same sight. All the Ramon and rice he held fell to the floor. He stood there wide eyed and mouth wide open. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked choosing not to believe what he was seeing.

"Kakashi umm…. We were just…. Just start yelling at me." Sakura said not being able to come up with anything.

"Gaara I think you need to leave." Kakashi said as calmly as possible.

Gaara glared at him then looked back to Sakura.

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said to him to make sure he didn't freak out.

Gaara nodded and walked to the door pasted Kakashi and Naruto, before he left he glared at Naruto and Kakashi. He stopped in front of Naruto and whispered to him, "She's mine and you'll never take her from me."Gaara left the room and out the house.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and looked at her seriously in the eye. "Sakura stay away from him." He said.

"Yea he's bad news." Naruto added in waving his arms in the air.

"You don't know him." Sakura said setting strait up with her head down.

"And you do?" Kakashi asked.

"I know him better that anyone if even if I haven't seen him in 6 years, because I'm the only one that has lessened to him. He needs me, and I'm the only one that can help him." She said looking up to the two of them with anger.

"Sakura listen to me, he will hurt you." Kakashi said.

"He won't, and even if he does it would be an accident. I'm willing to take the chance to save him from the loneliness." Sakura said standing up and walking to the door. Before she walked out she gave them both a glance of hurt.

She stormed out of the house. She walked to the training fields to take some of her anger out on something.

When she got there she saw Gaara setting at a tree looking up to the stars. Sakura noticed that his face was so creamy and smooth.

She walked to him, and when she was about 3 yards away Gaara spoke, "You want to come set with me or are you going to go kill something?"

"How did you know that I would come here?" she asked walking over to him and plopping down in his lap.

"I heard you yelling so I knew you would come to blow off some steam." He said hugging her. "You know you don't have to stick up for me right. I'm used to people saying all sorts of things to me." He said.

"I know but I want them to see you how I see you." She responded. "Hey can I stay with you tonight? I think it would be qword if I go back to Kakashi's." She said.

"Hn" He said.

Sakura stood and Gaara did to. "Lead the way." Sakura said.

Sakura followed Gaara to the hotel that he and his team were staying in. Gaara walked into the lobby, and it looked like a ghost town. Sakura followed Gaara up the stairs to a room that the door that looked like it opened on its own. Gaara pushed the door open farther so they could walk in. When Sakura walked in he shut and locked the door.

"So where is your team?" Sakura asked setting on the bed.

"They give me my own room." Gaara said walking over to her. "It's getting late and you have to wake up early so go to sleep." He said.

"But I want to *yawn* stay up with you."She said.

Gaara smiled at her, "You'll see me on the morning ok." He said laying her down. He leaned down and kissed her lips calming her mouth. "Now go to sleep." He pulled the covers over her.

Sakura rolled to her side facing him and said "I love you."

**There you go.**

**I didn't really like the way I wrote these so please tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Sorry if Gaara seems moody

It was morning and the sun was rising. Gaara sat in the window seal looking out to the morning light. He looked over to his bed to see Sakura still laying there asleep. He watched as her side rose up and down with her breathing. She was facing towards him with the covers almost over her head. You could see that her lips where slightly parted and her hair fell perfectly in place. The sun light shown threw the window to her face and suddenly her eyes open to see him. Her beautiful eyes twinkled in the light.

"Good morning Gaara." She said smiling.

Gaara never felt happy ever since Sakura left the sand village and he was glad that he could see her smile. He stood and walked to her and sat next to her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"You do relies we're only 12 right?" Sakura asked.

"I know" He said.

"Good then don't get cocky." She said looking up to him.

"Fine, but you're going to be mine forever got that." He said kissing her again and moving a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Yes sir" she said acting like a solder and putting her hand to her forehead. She giggled a bit and sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well you got about 30 min. to get ready for the start of the chunin exams." He said.

"WHAT!" she yelled jumping up from the bed and looking for her shoes. "You should have woken me up earlier! I have to run and get my clothes to put on, my weapons, take a shower and"

Gaara cut her off. "Don't worry, I got your stuff last night after you went to sleep and you don't need a shower you smell just fine." He said walking over and grabbing her stuff and handing it to her.

"O um Gaara these aren't my clothes." She said holding up the clothes.

"I know I bought you these, yours are in my bag." He said.

"Umm why did you give me these and not the clothes I normally wear?" She asked.

"Well I could tell yours were getting old and the new ones can help me find you even if you lose your necklace. The chunin exams are dangerous and I'm not letting anything happen to you." He said.

"You don't have to worry that much about me; I can take care of myself." She said putting her hand on his shoulder and then walking to the bathroom to change.

Gaara stood there thinking to himself waiting for her to come out.

"_I'm not taking any chances of losing you again." _Gaara thought to himself.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Sakura walked out.

"I don't know Gaara; I don't think it looks very good on me." She said shyly.

Gaara looked up from his thoughts and to Sakura. She had a black shirt with the Haruno sing on it. She had a black skirt that had a little bit of a Toto with a red lining at the bottom and the symbol for love on the bottom left corner. Under the skirt she had black leggings that stopped about mid shin.

"I think it looks good. We need to get going so come on." Gaara said.

'_What am I going to do, I can't wear this.' _Sakura thought.

'_**Just wear it for today and we'll get Tsunade to bring us some of our clothes later ok.' **_Inner said back to her.

'_Fine but if anyone thinks we look sluty it's your fault.'_

"Did you grab my whole bag or just my close?" Sakura asked him.

Gaara walked over to were his bag was and pulled her bag from near his. He handed it to her and she took it with a thanks. She walked back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

Sakura pulled out a makeup bag from inside her other bag. "I'm just putting on some makeup before we leave." She said opening it and looking inside scrambling around for the right thing she needed.

"You shouldn't be putting on that disgusting stuff." He said.

"O and walk around town showing how bad I look, I don't think so. I might not be girly but I know when something needs a touchup." She said putting on some foundation. Gaara walked up beside her and grabbed the makeup bag.

"Hey give that back." Sakura said reaching for it but Gaara pulled it from her reach. "No, you don't need this stuff." He said letting his sand take it and easily get read of it. "You don't need to impress anyone. You love me and I say that you look better with out it." He said.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gaara come on I know I love you and yes I don't care if I impress anyone but I want to look pretty to my self and I think I look better with it." She said trying to convene him.

"Sakura you are beautiful. You may not be the most beautiful girl, but you have one of the most beautiful harts." He said kissing her nose.

"That's so cheesy Gaara please; I have to look just a little bit presentable." Sakura said hoping to change his mind.

"No you look just fine, now let's go if you don't what to be late." Gaara said.

"But *humph* fine." Sakura walked out of the bathroom as Gaara fallowed her and stood at the door waiting for her as she strapped her kunai poach to her right thigh and grabbed her bag.

"I have to meet Sasuke and Naruto at the bridge." Sakura said as she walked up to Gaara at the door.

"I don't think you should be hanging around that Sasuke kid." Gaara said as he put his hand to the door.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him confused.

"I can sense it, he's no good and I don't want you around him." Gaara said.

"He is my teammate and he would never hurt me, besides you can't decide who I hang out with anyway." Sakura said.

"I own you." Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No you don't. No one owns me I'm my own person not a possession." Sakura said back with force.

Sakura suddenly felt something crawling up her leg. She looked down to see sand raping around her. "I know you are very independent and don't mean to act up, that's why I have been patient with you, but you have to learn your place sometime Sakura." Gaara said to her.

The sand had come up to her neck surrounding her within it. Sakura was a few inches above the ground. Gaara stepped closer to her. "You belong to me, you got that." He said to her. The sand got tighter around her and she gave a quick nod to say yes. "I can't hear you." He said. "I BELONG TO YOU!" Sakura screamed out from the presser on her lungs from the sand. The sand let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"_What happened to the Gaara I knew? When we first met he didn't act like this."_ Sakura though.

"_**Maybe something happened when we left. We have to bring the real Gaara back."**_ Inner Sakura thought back to her.

Sakura sat up from the floor and stood. She looked to Gaara to see his emotionless gaze at her. She walked over to the door and opened it to the hotel's hallway. The door next door opened too and she saw Temari and Kankuro walk out. She looked to them and knew they must have heard her scream.

Sakura turned to Gaara and blankly stared at his chest so she didn't have to look at his face. "I got to go meet my team." She said turning to go.

Gaara quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back turning her around to him and kissed her. Sakura's face turned red in embarrassment. He pulled back and whispered in her ear "Your mine." He turned her back around and nudged her on. She walked passed Temari and Kankuro without looking at them.

After Sakura left Temari and Kankuro looked to each other in confusion, but decided not to ask what happen.

Sakura made it to the bridge, but was a little late. When she got there Naruto, Sasuke, and amazingly Kakashi was there too, instead of being an hour late.

"Sorry I'm late." She said looking to her feet.

The three of them looked to her. "Sakura what are you wearing!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked astonished.

"O um I didn't have any clean clothes, so I bought these." She said coming up with a quick lie.

"Well ok, LET'S GO." Naruto said.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, the look on his face said that he didn't believe her.

Naruto and Sasuke started off, but Sakura stood there. "You guys go on I'll catch up." Sakura yelled to them.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and looked down to her feet."I'm sorry I was so rude last night, it's just I'm all Gaara has and if I leave him he'll be alone again and I don't want that to happen to him."

Kakashi looked to Sakura and smiled a bit. "Why you became a ninja I'll never know." He said.

"What?" Sakura said looking up to him.

"You are too sweet for a ninja's life, and to hard headed to take orders from your comander." He gave her a hug and ran his hand throw her hair. "You know you're like a daughter to me."

Sakura stood there shocked.

'_I thought he would be mad and never forgive me.' _She thought to herself.

"You better go the chunin exams are going to start soon." Kakashi said. He let her go from the hug and ruffled her hair. "You'll do great, I just know it." He said.

"You bet I well." She said running off to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura easily caught up with Naruto and Sasuke and walked in between them. "I wonder why the first part of the exams is at the academy." Sakura thought out loud. "You think it's a written test or something?"

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well the only reason why they would have it there is because they need to talk to us, and they have already bereft us on what is going to happen, so the only other thing I can think of is that they are going to use the desks in the biggest room cause it should fit all of the people that are going to be there." She said thing through everything.

Right as Sakura finished her thought they arrived at the academy. They walked up the first flight of stairs and up the 2nd to the third floor, but as they went up the last flight Sakura noticed something wrong.

When they got up the stairs they saw a couple of people standing at a door that had the number of the room that they were suppose to go to for that exam above it.

"Let us in!" A girl with brown hair in two buns on top of her head with a pink Japanese shirt with red designs and green-blue pants shouted at two chunin guarding the door.

"Yes, the chunin exams are in there." A boy in a green jump suit said.

Sakura walked up to the two guarding the door. "Why don't you release the genjutsu?" She asked, well more like said, with a smile.

They smiled back that her and released it showing that they were only on the 2nd floor. "Sharp eye, but there's more to come so watch out." One of them said. Everyone started to the stairs to get on with the exams. Sakura walked beside Sasuke and Naruto as they went up the stairs. When they got to the top they saw the boy in the green jump suit and that had HUGE eyebrows from before.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" He asked Sakura.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked back.

"I am the leaf village's hansom green devil Rock Lee, and I want you to be my girl friend, I promos to protect you with my life." He said

"Umm no thanks." Sakura said grabbing Naruto and Sasuke's arms and pulling them to the room that they needed to go to.

Lee ran and jump in front of them. "Ok to prove to you that I am strong I challenge you to a fight." He said pointing to Sasuke. "I've heard of you, your family simple on your shirt tells me that you are an Uchiha, so that must mean you are Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He got in a fighting stance. "If I beat you than I know I am a splendid ninja." He turned to Sakura. "And if I win you will be my girl friend right?" He said flashing a smile and blowing a kiss to Sakura.

Sakura did a back bend to try and avoided the kiss. "EWW NO WAY!" she yelled.

"Why don't you fight me?" Naruto challenged Lee.

"No, I don't want to fight you, just Uchiha." Lee said staring down Sasuke.

Naruto came running at Lee giving a frustrating growl. Lee swept Naruto off his feet without even looking away from Sasuke. Naruto went sliding cross the room.

"Alright I'll give you a fight." Sasuke said giving a smirk and activating his Sharingan.

They both got into a fighting stance and Sasuke made the first move. Sasuke ran at Lee but stopped just in time to not get side swiped like Naruto did. Sasuke was going to throw a punch but Lee stopped him by grabbing his fist and kicking him up into the air.

"LEAP HURICANE!" Lee shouted as he kicked Sasuke up higher into the air from his stomach. Sasuke was falling to the ground when Sakura caught him and sat him down on the ground.

"Lee what are you doing!" a giant turtle that appeared from a giant puff of smoke shouted. "You know you should be doing anything like that especially right before the chunin exams." It said.

Suddenly there was another puff of smoke and a man that looked like an older version of Lee appeared. "Lee I'm so disappointed in you." He said punching Lee in the face.

"GAI SENSEI I'M SORRY!" Lee shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"LEE!" the man named Gai yelled running to Lee and hugging him.

Sasuke stood rubbing his head. "What the crap?" He asked.

Lee and Gai sensei were on their knees but with anime tears streaming down their faces. A sunset back ground set in.

"Are these two mentally retarded?" Naruto asked.

"And to think he wanted me to go out with him." Sakura stated.

"Who are you're little friends here Lee?" Gai asked noticing Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"O this is Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Lee said.

"What about me?" Naruto asked pushing Sakura and Sasuke out of the way.

"O umm, what was your name?" Lee asked trying to figure it out.

Naruto twitched in annoyance, "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, remember my name because I'm going to be Hokage one day, BELEAVE IT!" He said pointing at Lee.

"Alright, you've told us that a million times Naruto." Sakura said grabbing Naruto by the coaler and dragging him down the hall way. "Sorry, but we got to go." Sakura said to Lee and Gai walking by with Sasuke right behind them.

When they made it to the door Sakura let go of Naruto and took a breath. "Here we go, you guys think it'll be hard?' She said Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't know, but if it is we'll be ready." Naruto said.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and he gave her a confident nod.

"No turning back now." Sakura said reaching up to the doors and pushing them open.

**Thanks for all the reviews, but I need more, please review or give me ideas, anything to know people are reading my stories.**

**Love ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 Hey guys I'm back, so read, rate, and like it and maybe I won't hunt you down.**

The doors opened to reveal a room pretty much over flowing with people.

"Wow, are all these people here for the exams?" Sakura asked.

"You bet." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned to see a ninja with silver hair and glasses that he kept pushing back up his nose. His head band said that he was from the leaf village.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kabuto I've taken this exam seven times before. You're in for the hardest exam you've ever had before." He said.

"You've taken this seven times." Naruto asked in shock.

"Yep… Hey I have an idea; I can give you any info about any of this people in here with these cards." Kabuto said holding up three blank cards.

"Huh how can you do that?" Naruto asked taking one from Kabuto and flipping it over examining both sides of the card.

"Easy I just do this." Kabuto said setting a card on the ground and covering it with his hand. When he moved his hand there was most all the information of Sasuke.

"Wow that's awesome." Naruto said.

Sasuke crouched down to Kabuto's level "I want the information of that sand kid Gaara." He said.

Sakura backed away a bit.

'_You think it will say anything of the past?' _Sakura thought to her inner self.

'_**I don't know but be on your toes, something doesn't feel right about these Kabuto guy.' **_Inner thought back.

Kabuto reviled the card that Gaara's information on it. -

"It doesn't really say anything about his past, but it does say that he has gone on 17 D ranked, 19 C ranked, 4 B ranked, and 3 A ranked mission all with no problems and he came back without a scratch." Kabuto said reading the card.

"Not even one." Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That's imposable." Sasuke said.

Suddenly three sound ninja leapt from the crowd of people.

"That was a big entrance for a little idiot." One of them said to Naruto.

Suddenly Kabuto started to throw up.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

'_Why is his sick, they didn't even touch him.' _She thought.

"I use sound waves as an attack so you didn't even see me move." One of the sound ninja said.

"EVRYONE QUITE!" The room got quite and everyone turned to a man that had scars on his face and wore a nice black overcoat.

"Ok listen up I'm your instructor for the first part of the exam. Now all of you line up and take a number. When you get your number go and take the seat that has the number.

Everyone got in line to grab a number. Sakura looked at the front of the line. She looked to see a little bit ahead of her was Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

'_What do you think the chance is that Gaara with get the number beside me?' _Sakura asked her inner.

'_**Don't even think about that, I'm sure that he won't, I mean look at all the people here there isn't a very high probability.' **_Inner thought back.__

Gaara turned back to see Sakura staring blankly at him like she was in a trance.

'_I wonder what she is thinking about.' _Gaara thought to himself.

Sakura came back to reality to see Gaara staring back at her. Her face turned red being caught staring at him when she should be mad at him for what he did in the room.

When Sakura got her number and walked into the room that had desks to sit at she looked around for Gaara. She didn't see him so she went on to find her set. When she found the set she was looking for she sat and took a deep breath.

Someone sat in the set next to her. She tuned to see Gaara sitting right next to her.

"Gaara you're setting here?" Sakura asked hoping that he just came to say hi.

"I am now." He said.

"O ok." Sakura looked around for her team. She saw Naruto down near the front and Sasuke on the other side of the room.

When Sakura looked at Sasuke he looked at her then glared at Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Sakura mouthed to Sasuke.

"Him." Sasuke mouthed back to her motioning to Gaara.

Gaara noticed this and glared at Sasuke then turned to Sakura. "I told you not to mess with him." He said.

Sakura looked down to the ground. "I told you that you don't tell me what to do." She said.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "You do what I say." He was putting presser on Sakura's jaw and it was starting to hurt.

"Gaara, you're hurting me." Sakura managed to get out.

"NOW THAT EVERYONE IS SEATED LETS BEGIN!" They heard the man from before call out.

Gaara loosened his grip on Sakura and pulled her to him and he kissed her for head.

Sakura turned to the instructor to listen.

"Now the first part of the exam is a written part. I warn you that the questions on this test will be the hardest you will ever have." He said.

'_O no Naruto is domed!' _Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"There be ten questions but I will give you the tenth one at the last ten minutes." He said.

A couple of people past out the papers.

'_I bet that Naruto doesn't know even one of these.' _Sakura thought.

"You may begin." The man announced.

'_Ok this isn't so bad I think I know all of these.' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye to Gaara. He was writing but holding one of his hands to one of his eyes. Sakura thought that he had done something to his eye.

Soon Gaara stopped writing and sat his pencil down.

'_Dang it he was fast.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura went back to work, but suddenly felt something on her leg. She looked to see Gaara's hand rubbing her upper leg. She looked out of the corner of her eye to that Gaara was laying back in his chair with his eyes closed. Sakura grabbed his hand and took it off her leg.

Sakura went back to her test, but felt Gaara put his hand back. She sighed to herself and just tried to ignore it knowing that she couldn't do anything about it right now.

After a couple of minutes Sakura finished her test. She laid her head down on the desk to rest her eyes until the end of the rest of the test.

Gaara watched Sakura lay there and continued to massage her leg. Sakura swatted his hand away again but he just put it back every time. He felt pleased when she finally gave up on stopping him.

'_She'll accept it that I own her soon, I'm sure of it.' _He thought to himself.

When the test was down to the last ten minutes the instructor stood. "Now I warn you that if you miss the last question that you will never be a lowed to take these exams ever again. If you would like to leave and take this again next year please raise your hand and you and your team may leave." He said.

A bunch of people left.

'_If Naruto messes up then he will be devastated, I can't let the little guy loss his dream.' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura was going to raise her hand but she couldn't move her arm. She looked down to see that Gaara had one of her write in his hand and the other was held down it sand.

She looked to Naruto. _'Raise your hand you idiot.' _She thought.

Suddenly Naruto started to raise his hand but slammed it down to the desk. "I will never give up! I'm going to be Hokage one day!" He said with a smirk across his face.

After that no one else left.

"Well what can I say… You all pass." The instructor said.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"That was the last question, if you wanted to leave, you see sometimes you have to take chances that could tell you live or death and you have to trust your own skills. So all the ones that stayed passed." The instructor said.

Suddenly somebody came crashing through the window. A woman with purple hair stood in front of the room.

"ALL RIGHT FOLLOW ME TO THE NEXT PART OF THE EXAMS!" She shouted.

"You're a little early," the instructor said stepping out from behind her. "The second part isn't till tomorrow." He said.

The woman blinked once or twice "O, why tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well their making some repairs on the tower and they won't let us start until tomorrow." He said shrugging.

"Well ok then." She turned to the rest of us. "This is everyone, have you gone soft? You didn't even get rid of haft of them. O well listen up, my name is Anko and I will be your instructor for the second part of the exams. Tomorrow around this time I want you to show up at the forest of death, DESSMISSED." She said.

Everyone started to get up from their sets and leave. Sakura stood to leave when Gaara grabbed her wrist.

"Gaara I have to go. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke want to train some before tomorrow." Sakura said pulling her arm away from him.

Gaara crossed his arms and thought for a second. "You can train for two hours." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey Sakura come on we're going to have Ramen after we train." Naruto shouted across the room.

"Ok I'm coming." Sakura shouted back. "That boy and his stomach." She said to herself turning back to Gaara. "Well, see ya later." She said to Gaara.

"I'll walk out with you." Gaara said.

Sakura and Gaara started towards Sasuke and Naruto by the door. Sasuke glared at Gaara but he just glared back.

When the four of them got out of the building Sasuke stopped.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"You two go on I have to pick up something real quick." He said.

"Well ok but hurry up baka." Naruto said.

When Naruto and Sakura got out of ear shot Sasuke turned to Gaara. "I don't know what your relationship is with Sakura, but stay away from her she's mine." He said.

"Last time I checked with Sakura you don't get a damned about her." Gaara said.

"I care more about her than people think." Sasuke said.

"To bad, she's mine, I've claimed her. You can't take her away from me; she loves me with all her hart, she's told me."

"How could she love you and not me? I heard about you, your own father doesn't even want you."

"It doesn't madder about my father, she loves me."

"I can change that."

"A self centered play boy like you, I think you don't even have a slight chance with Sakura. You can't show your true feelings for her to her. You can't love her like me anyway."

"I can love her more than you ever could."

Gaara stepped up closer to Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye. "You don't want to keep on trust me you'll regret it."

"If you even put a scratch on me Sakura would dump you in a second." Sasuke said challenging him.

"You're lucky that Sakura needs you to finish the exam." Gaara said shoving Sasuke to the side and walking off.

'_You won't win, she will be mine.' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura and Naruto were sparing at the training fields when Sasuke showed up.

"Hey Sasuke what took ya?" Naruto asked.

"O nothing, let's train." Sasuke said not letting Naruto ask anything else.

After two hours of training Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were setting under a tree resting and talking.

"So Sakura what is your relationship with Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I mean what is he to you?" Sasuke asked knowing she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I guess you would say we're in a relationship." She said fiddling with her fingers.

"O you don't say." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. "You ready?" Gaara asked.

"Well Naruto wanted to go and get Ramon, so I was wondering if you would like to come." Sakura said.

Gaara looked at Sasuke then back to Sakura. "Fine."

Sakura took Gaara's hand and the four headed off. They walked through the streets Sakura still holding Gaara's hand and Naruto talking about anything but no one listening.

'_What does she see in him? She's always holding his hand and laughing, I have to get her away from him.' _Sasuke thought.

They got to the Ramon shop and sat. Gaara sat next to Sakura (of coerce) Sasuke on the other side sitting next to Naruto. Naruto was busy talking to the shop owner, Sakura was eating, and Gaara and Sasuke were having a stare down.

"You know it's kinda awkward when you have two people sitting beside you just glaring at each other while you eat." Sakura said taking another bite of Ramon.

Gaara broke his glare and wrapped his arm around Sakura pulling her closer to him.

"It's getting dark, are you getting cold?" He said putting his mouth to her ear.

Sakura laughed a bit. "No, but your tickling me."

Sasuke didn't look; he was seething and broke his chop sticks in haft.

When Sakura finished eating she stood and paid for her meal and Gaara's.

"You don't have to pay for me you know." Gaara said.

"I know, but you're going to pay for Naruto so it's even." Sakura said.

Gaara looked over at Naruto who was still eating. It looked like the bowls were as tall as the shop it's self. "I don't think I have enough money to pay for that." He said watching Naruto finish another bowl.

Sakura patted Gaara on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said headed off to Kakashi's house.

"I thought you were staying with me." Gaara said.

Sakura stopped waking and turned back to Gaara. "Well I don't want to be a bother." Sakura said thinking of that morning.

"Trust me you won't." Gaara said.

'_What do I do Inner?' _Sakura thought.

'_**I don't know how bout we stay with him." **_Inner thought back.

"Well I guess I could stay for the night, I'll be there later ok." Sakura said beginning to walk off.

Gaara suddenly appeared in front of Sakura. "Where are you going?" He asked stroking her face.

"I was going to the training grounds to train." Sakura said trying to ignore his hand on her face.

"You can't go, you're coming with me, it's too late and you need sleep for tomorrow.

"It's ok I'll be fine." Sakura said walking by him.

"Don't you remember what I said this morning?" Gaara asked her.

Sakura froze in place. "Fine." She said clinching her fist.

"Whoa wait a second there, you can't tell her what to do, if she doesn't want to go with you she doesn't have to." Sasuke said butting in.

"This isn't your business Uchiha." Gaara said.

"My teammate, my business." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, it's ok. I don't mind staying with Gaara." Sakura said standing in between the two.

"Sakura I don't think you should stay with him." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her behind him.

"Get your hands off her now." Gaara said.

"Guys stop." Sakura said pushing Gaara and Sasuke away from each other. "I'll stay with Gaara tonight and Sasuke will be with me all day because of the exams." She said trying to compromise.

"Fine." Gaara and Sasuke said.

Sakura and Gaara started to the hotel, "If you do anything to her I will make you regret it." Sasuke whispered to Gaara as he passed by.

Gaara caught up with Sakura and she took his hand.

When Gaara and Sakura got to the hotel Sakura changed into one of Gaara's shirts and curled up in the bed and tried to sleep. Gaara lay down next to Sakura and stroked her hair back watching it fall back to place every time he let go of it.

"Sakura." Gaara said.

"Hum?" She asked opening one eye.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura said using Gaara's arm as a pillow and falling asleep.

**Hey guys please comment!**

**O and I want to know how many people love Hidan and how many love him.**

**My friend hates him, but I think his cool. **

**Love ya! **


	7. Note

Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated in forever and honestly I wasn't planning to. I started this story when I was in seventh grade, which was a while ago. I now go to a different school where I now am more included. I am now able to play sports without being teased or anything like that. I have gotten to be a starting player, run track, and have even gotten placed in both 5Ks and Track meets. As for school I have been working really hard along with reading for fun.

Now for this story I really haven't had time for it with all the things above, along with computer problems, and family issues (which I will not bore you with my sad sob story :P). Recently I have been getting emails informing me that I have been getting new followers and more people are favoriteing my story. This surprised me being that I thought this story wasn't that good. My writing is much better now, but I can't say much for my spelling lol.

Watching many Utube videos from many people like Capndesdes, Tomska, and many others, listing to some of my favorite bands, wanting to be an actress, and going through depression made me realize that I would love to be noticed like some of these people have been. These stories might not be seen by millions of people but the comments that I get really mean a lot! Writing also helps with my depression. Because of this I have made the decision to continue this story (even though I don't remember where I was going with it or anything like that.)

I can't promise that I will post every week or every month but when I get the time I will. Please keep reviewing and thank you so much the people that have!

Love you Guys!

~ I will be Sakura Haruno~


End file.
